twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:FeralG5
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Children of the Moon page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 06:50, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Yes Not sure yet Yes along with his pack as they will have to face they past as they enemies will be coming for them as they will ask the Cullen's and the Wolves for help as to of William's pack is killed as Carlisle knows who is trying to kill them in which Richard Diablo who is now the new leader of the Volturi along with his brother Cason Diablo and Cason's Coven of Midnight Dreary, in Which they will not be able to kill Richard or his brother as they are the most powerful vampire brothers as they travel to England to Ask for Alexandra's help as she has meet they vampires before as her family have killed 12 of they family members in which Richard and Cason are both scared of the Hybrids. If Leah is Alexandra's first mate and William her third who is her second mate I did not put it their Brian Lamar did and he is all so editing my pages so i had to create them again but with my versions, as he told me to read twilight and vampire academy crossover, as i told him i never seen vampire academy as i only saw Twilight movies, as i told him i never liked Paul imprinting on Rachel Black as Paul imprints on Bella's and Quinn's sister Alex Swan. He has all so done that with other pages, i mean does it matter who gets imprinted on and who falls in love, i mean Paul and Alex have know each other for along time and so does Sam Uley and Sophie Lahote I know i mean Alexandra was imprinted on by Leah, as hybrid wolves are allowed to have more then one to fall in love with as the hybrid wolf packs are much bigger as the Alphas are the only ones who are allowed to have more then one mate/love Brian Lamar is the one who it putting pack mates When William lost his first wife and later Second wife, as he is still grieving as he lost his daughter as well as he and his pack come across the Pendragon Pack as he then mates the Alpha and her wife Leah Clearwater, as he is then along with his pack come to live with the Pendragon Pack, as William then imprints on Alexandra as one of the Druids tells everyone that the Alpha is allowed to have more then one mate and now the rest of the Pack can as well as he and Alexandra then later have a son Carl Rick Vanir and has four children with Leah Arthur Pendragon II, Peter Pendragon, Florence Pendragon and Victoria Pendragon. Because werewolves are allowed to join the Hybrid wolf packs any creature are allowed to join as along as they follow the Hybrid laws and one of them is not to kill humans or alias as they do have other werewolves in the packs. The Alphas can imprint on someone by using their hands, unlike the Quileutes who can make content with their eyes, the Alphas it is all so now as true loves first kiss. Look sorry if Brian edited your pages What I meant by pack mate is brother sisters of the pack Laura Clark back me up hear I'm not trying to Mess it up i'm trying to say is add a little something to the thing you know p.s. don't have the pictures of lucian put the picture of James Marlow up there Adopting this wikia Hi FeralG5, I would like to adopt this wikia, due to the fact, that there is a lot of undoing and reedits. Since there are somethings working in a wrong direction. What do you think about this? Best wishes MrsLunchBox (talk) 10:48, April 19, 2017 (UTC) sure that is ok as long its not Blamar581 Alexandra Swan (talk) 13:02, August 10, 2017 (UTC) i like them Alexandra Swan (talk) 11:31, August 18, 2017 (UTC) I am the Khan of this wiki now shall we begin let me keep the edits and you and I will be good Sure I have a idea how about instand one wife he has two because he also saw how pretty alexandra was and she make him into a hybrid and he has four kids by two women (Leah & Alexandra) by permission let edit a few titbit in there please. You can't take both Leah Clearwater wiki the Laura Clark ver leah is wife of Alexander Pendragon the one that not Laura Clark very you can have now if take both where do Alexandra Pendragon fit in You can't take both Leah Clearwater wiki the Laura Clark ver leah is wife of Alexander Pendragon the one that not Laura Clark very you can have now if take both where do Alexandra Pendragon fit in? Blood and wine